


(Fanart) go for a picnic

by Khiroptera



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, Flowers, Food, Gen, M/M, Picnics, Trees, eating a pb&j with your wine, omfg that's a tag, picnic is in the title and the tags and the summary ok it's a picnic scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: happy one year anniversary to TV Omens! and happy 30 year anniversary to Book Omens!aziraphale and crowley have a picnic out in the country.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations, To The World - Good Omens Anniversary Exchange





	(Fanart) go for a picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).



> weatheredlaw prompted a picnic! she also asked for maybe some smooches, hand-holding, and some wedding rings-- well big oopsy, i forgot all about those because i was making one of the most daunting pictures ever in my life 😅 i don't usually do backgrounds but a picnic kind of warranted one, i think!
> 
> i hope you like it cat, and i also especially hope that everyone celebrating the show likes it too ❤

[](https://i.imgur.com/VSWzsXu.jpg)


End file.
